forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Plato Berlitz-Palmer (Alpha)
'''Plato Berlitz-Palmer '''is one of the main characters of the trilogy, appearing in all three books. He is the oldest child and son of Pearl and Platinum. He first appears as a "descendant" of Pearl and Platinum, though in late Nevermore, it is revealed that he is the son of Pearl and Platinum. History Childhood Plato was born to Pearl Palmer and Platinum Berlitz-Palmer on February 27, 2022. He was best friends with Jasper Daiyamondo, from the very beginning, although they were nothing alike; their friendship was very much like their fathers' friendship. When he was two years old, his younger sister, Perla, was born. Sometime before he was five years old, he had received a male Buizel, which he named Tempo. Sometime in the year of 2027, he and Jasper were kidnapped under the orders of Obsidian Synis. He was partnered up with Jade, and he said that they made a great team. Like most of the children of the Pokedex Holders, he was sent to the year of 4988 when they were rescued by Goldy. In the future, he was ironically adopted by the Berlitz family, and he grew up in his old home. When he was in middle school, he started to attend a special school in Jubilife City, where he met Viola Murasaki, Jade Verde, and Rubin Birch. Nevermore Plato was fifteen years old when Viola brought the new girl to their lunch table. When Rubin starts talking about how his family makes Today's Top Coordinator, he says that Rubin's bragging again. To his annoyance, his sister, Diamonda, came up to their table and tried to tell her not to eat with Viola, Plato, Jade, and Rubin. Later on, he decides to run away from his home when Topaz also chooses to run away after her mother kicks her out of the house. Plato also voices his desire in wanting a Chimchar. He later reunites with his Buizel, Tempo, though he's unaware that Tempo was his Pokemon when he was young. In Snowpoint City, he finds out that he isn't a descendant of Pearl and Platinum, but instead, their son. When they finally reach Mt. Silver, Plato quickly chooses a male Chimchar as his starter Pokemon, naming him Charro. Furthermore Sometime before Furthermore's beginning, Diamonda had become pregnant with Am's child, making him furious. He was later kidnapped under Synis's orders, along with Diamonda, Sapph, Viola, Goldy, Jade, and Amethyst. Rubin and Topaz had been kidnapped separately. Plato was paired with Jade to train until Topaz created a distraction, allowing them to escape. They escaped to the past, returning to their rightful time. There, he and Jade met his parents along with Diamond. Forevermore Redemption Arc Permanence Arc Cessation Arc Personality Plato is very serious and quiet, though he is less of a stoic than Cyan, Argent, and Am. In the earlier books, he is shown to be a bit on the sarcastic side. Despite being very quiet, he cares about his blood sister, Perla, adoptive sister, Diamonda, and fiance, Jade. He is also considered a genius, as he designed the technology that the Resistance now utilizes. He is also part of the Technology section of the Resistance. Physical Description There has been some contradicting on Plato's appearance, as in Nevermore, he is described as having dark blue hair and orange eyes. However, in Furthermore and Forevermore, it is established that he has black hair, like his mother, Platinum, even though his hairstyle is a replica of Pearl's. His eyes are silver, sharp, and calm. He is also very tall, standing at six feet tall. Relationships Topaz Rosso: Rubin Senri: Viola Murasaki: Jade Sakaki: Diamonda Kimu: Am Kimu: Goldy Kimu: Argent Sakaki: Perla Berlitz-Palmer Category:Characters Category:Forevermore Category:Evermore